


Counting Sheep  - A Variation

by Lullabymoon



Category: Wire in the Blood
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-31
Updated: 2010-08-31
Packaged: 2017-10-17 15:31:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/178313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lullabymoon/pseuds/Lullabymoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Unable to sleep, Carol thinks about Tony. PWP.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Counting Sheep  - A Variation

**Author's Note:**

> For the pegging/strap on square on my [](http://kink-bingo.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**kink_bingo**](http://kink-bingo.dreamwidth.org/) card. Set shortly after 'Beneath the Bleeding'. **No warnings apply.**

Carol rolled onto her back and opened her eyes in disgust as sleep eluded her. She rubbed her eyes and switched the light on as she sighed. She swung her legs out of the bed and padded to her kitchen, to the fridge and stared at the open bottle of wine sitting on the shelf.

A voice that sounded suspiciously like Tony’s advised her that is wasn’t a good idea and she slammed the fridge door shut. She winced slightly as the fridge wobbled but she quickly ignored it and went to collapse in her arm chair. Her head fell back against the back of the chair and she had to admit she felt old. This case had taken more out of her than she had thought, whether because of the uneasiness with Tony or the fact she felt one step behind and overruled at nearly every step of the case.

The room above her was unnaturally quiet and that pushed her thoughts to Tony. She groaned as she knew that would push sleep further away. She tried to redirect her thoughts but only succeeded in thinking about the research she had done this afternoon once all her paperwork was finished. She hated feeling backwards and old and after remembering her conversation with Bindi, had gone searching (privately of course) for information on pegging. She’d been rather surprised to find herself growing warm as she read, especially when Tony had hobbled in and she had hastily shut the window.

She shut her eyes and sank lower into the chair, feeling her arousal start and she realised the only way she would get any sleep tonight. She crept back to bed, slipped beneath her quilt and pushed her pyjama bottoms down to her ankles. She remembered one dildo in particular and closed her eyes.

In her fantasy she was inserting the rounded end into her vagina, adjusting it so that the dildo end stood out straight. She slipped the harness on, looking up from adjusting the harness to see Tony sprawled out on the bed and looking fascinated at the strap on. She finished the buckles and gave an experimental wriggle of her hips. She smiled when she saw Tony’s eyes widen and heard his breath hitch. She slipped out of her head for a moment to suck on her fingers and place them between her labia because, fuck but that image was hot.

Back in her head, she stalked over to the bed, smile widening as she kneeled on the edge between his parted legs. She leaned down over him, hands either side of his shoulders, mouth centimetres from his. “Are you okay?” He nodded, eyes on her lips and she ducked her head for a quick kiss.

She grabbed the bottle of lube lying beside him as she sat up again on her haunches. She kept watching his face as she squeezed some lube onto her hand, fingers smoothing it over the dildo, curling around it to coat it completely. His breathing hitched again when she gave a few strokes, moaning as the dildo moved against her. She smirked as his erection became even harder and called out “Hand.” She placed a dollop of lube on his outstretched palm and watched in delight as he began to stroke himself.

She applied some more lube to her fingers before tossing the bottle back on the bed. Her dry fingers parted his ass cheeks and his hips flexed slightly as she began to trace the rim of his asshole with her lube covered fingers.

He hissed in pain as his knee moved too much and she stilled while he waited for the pain to subside. She raised an eyebrow when he nodded for her to continue and he gave her a half smile in confirmation. She resumed her movements and she was delighted when his hand on his cock stilled. She inserted a finger, waiting a minute for him to adjust then inserting another.

He let out a groan and she began to move her fingers in a scissoring motion. His hand stopped on his cock and he groaned again. “Ready?”

“Yes!” She laughed and pulled out her fingers. She wriggled forwards on the bed and gently adjusted his hips on the pillow so her angle was better. She watched his face as she slowly entered him. She leaned forward, hands bracing either side of his waist and she sighed in appreciation as the dildo shifted against her. She saw his face relax and felt his hand move on his cock again and she slowly withdrew. She set up a slow rhythm, her own moans intermingling with his as the dildo moved.

She could feel his hand speed up and with a cry of  “Carol,” he came, warm and sticky all over her stomach. She groaned, her head dropping and another couple of hard thrusts later, the dildo hitting in just the right place and she came as well. Still breathing hard, she pulled out of him and flopped beside him, enjoying the afterglow.

She let the fantasy slip away before she wiped her fingers on a tissue, pulled up the quilt and settled the quilt around her again. She ended up staring at the ceiling again but she could feel sleeping up on her and her last thought before she nodded off was what Tony’s reaction would be if she were to ask him if he knew what pegging was.  
   



End file.
